


TK 结婚3p 结局车

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK 结婚3p 结局车

 

*

 

被男人抱过后光一的状态明显比之前好了许多，不同于先前对于触碰的抗拒，更多的则成了下意识的靠近与依赖。光一会在男人工作时双脚离地靠坐在书房的沙发上，盯着书籍的眼睛时不时就心猿意马地飘到了对面令人安心的身影上。

他就这样傻乎乎地盯着堂本刚看，又在男人回头捕捉到他的小动作时蓦地将脑袋埋进书本里，搭在沙发边缘的脚趾因莫名其妙的羞涩而蜷了蜷，似乎是又回想起了被男人抱在书桌上做到昏过去的香艳情事，发丝间隐约露出的耳尖也开始染上了可爱的红色。

迟迟没了文件翻动的声响，alpha灼热的视线也似乎从他身上移开了。光一终于慢慢移下遮住脸的书籍眨巴着眼睛看向对面——

“看什么呢，宝贝。”却不想直接落入了男人温柔的陷阱里，双手被捉住摁在了沙发背上，那本走线规整的精装书籍也脱离手掌跌落在了皮质坐垫上。刚俯下身凑在他耳畔处懒洋洋地哼笑着，喷洒出的湿热鼻息痒得光一回应都带上点软糯的颤音：“嗯…没有……”

“又想做了，嗯？”温热的手掌从胸口移到了光一刻意并拢的双腿间，男人咬着他的耳朵轻磨了一会，不急不慢地将手挤进了他紧闭的双膝，被睡裤包裹住的私密处果不其然已经湿了一小块，他松开光一红到几乎要滴出血的耳朵顺着细嫩的耳后肌肤留给他一串湿热的吻。

“嗯…好痒……”被唇舌舔过的地方像是通了串带电的小火苗，细密的麻痒之下蕴藏的是更多意犹未尽的渴，光一低喘着扬起了脖子，任由男人埋在他颈间贪婪地亲吻舔咬，这片肌肤上还留存着少年昨天晚上吸吮出的痕迹，此刻又在另一位爱人的疼爱下恢复成了鲜艳的紫红，终于离开后男人难得孩子气地在覆盖不住的痕迹处咬了一圈不浅的齿印，手指也钻进了光一宽松的睡裤里隔了层内裤轻戳着被体液浸软的小穴，“这里好贪吃…内裤都吸进去了…”每一次指尖的探入都会将穴口刺激得加速收绞，还没来得及好好含住手指就又退了出来，只有陷进臀缝里的布料还牢牢地紧贴在穴口处被弄得越来越湿。他吻了吻光一浮上层情欲淡粉的脸颊，轻轻咬住他的下嘴唇调笑道：“怎么天天都要不够…”

“哈…我、呜嗯…”几乎是条件反射性的，光一对于这句话的理解险些又产生了偏差，他急着想要解释，还未等他慌张地说出口就被一个温柔的吻给堵住了嘴唇。他的脑袋靠在沙发背上，愈发深入的热吻让那处皮革微微凹陷，光一乖顺地张开嘴方便男人扫过他口腔的每一处黏膜，在被吻到浑身发软后还不忘勾起舌头和他激烈地纠缠，“光一…”

男人又一次被他挑起了欲望，那双深不见底的眼眸里写满了占有与征服，他拉开点距离深喘着看向被吻到有些迷迷糊糊的爱人，单手解开皮带后重新压在了他身上，“你知道他快回来了吧？”

“小妖精…待会受不了可不会停的。”光一的小心思男人怎么会不知道，尤其是在腾出时间好好陪过他之后，被两个人标记过的omega本就比普通人还要敏感且需要更多的疼爱，深处被alpha狠狠打开过的记忆令他食髓知味，虽说每次一个人和他做的时候也会爽到哭着高潮，但心底里被同时占有的渴望从结婚那天起就一直没有消停过。

但却由于自己给他带来的不安感一直没有正面索求过，直到现在被他们放在心尖上爱惜也还是不肯正面说出“想要两个人一起操我”这种曾经不会吝啬的话来。怕对欲望的过分表露会受到两人的厌烦与嫌弃，又会在做爱时顾及到另一方不想与别人分享的独占欲，所以才一直在忍耐呢。

大概是那天回家碰巧撞见了光一和少年在厨房餐桌上激烈酣战——而自己没再像上次那样羞辱讽刺他，一同加入的惊喜与兴奋让他记到了现在，所以光一才会用这种可爱又令人毫无招架的小把戏试图再次得到两个人一起的疼爱吧。

真是……太犯规了。

 

“不…不知道……”还在装傻，男人扒掉光一湿了大半的内裤后换了个体位让他的后背紧贴上自己的胸膛，他拉开光一的双腿放在身体两侧，扶着早已硬挺的性物对准那张饥渴的小洞慢慢插进了小半前端，与此同时锢住光一被蹭得有些发颤的腰部往自己胯间又按了按。

“哈啊！啊……”阴茎一寸寸挤压过敏感的黏膜插进甬道深处，光一渐渐软了腿沉下腰，察觉到了光一将全身的重量都托付在了自己身上，男人在阴茎埋进大半后猛地挺腰直接插到了最深处，硕大的龟头挤压在内腔入口的肉唇上细细地碾动着，还没开始抽插的动作就已经让光一惊喘着弓起了腰，他颤颤地支起腿想要摆脱深处性器毫无规律的蹭碾，又被突如其来狂风暴雨般紧凑的抽插给操得重新跪坐了回去“啊啊…哈啊、呜…慢、哈嗯——”男人靠在沙发上紧紧圈住光一因快感而试图前倾的上半身，他揉捏着光一胸前深红色的挺立边操边把他又往自己怀里带了带，被迫仰躺的姿势更加深了那种被彻底占有与控制的欲望，跪在沙发上的大腿也因身体后仰而紧紧绷起，并随着每一下蕴藏着爆发力的小幅顶弄而微微颤栗。

“别射啊，第一次至少得等他回来吧。”还是那么敏感，放过了深处已经被操出热液的内腔入口，男人稍微退出些许只是在前列腺附近打转碾磨，身上的omega还没从刚才激烈的抽插中缓过神，再加上时不时蹭上敏感点的附加快感，硬挺的性器又往下流了小汩的黏液，轻搐的小腹诉说着omega高潮边缘的渴望，而体内缓慢下来的动作显然不能完全满足他，光一不连贯地低哼着扭了扭臀部把刚拔出一点的性器重新吞了回去，阴茎再次插到内腔口的剧烈快感使他一个哆嗦呜咽着夹紧了大腿，不一会儿又呻吟着支起腿晃了晃腰臀让阴茎更狠更用力地摩擦过热痒的肉唇，边抖边从里面慢慢挤出了几股湿热的体液。

“啊、哈啊——嗯要…还要……”又一次失控地破开嫩唇捣进了生殖腔，光一猛地绷起身体发出了一长串略带湿意的甜蜜呻吟，浓重的鼻音让他的求欢性感而色情，男人忽略掉外面传来的撞门声摁住光一蓦然挺起的小腹凶狠地在他脆弱敏感的内腔里横冲直撞着，另一只手则无情地堵住了正不断往外冒着白浊的铃口，他紧搂着光一剧烈抖动的身体粗喘着气不停歇地在他痉挛的甬道内持续捣弄，直到光一尖叫着哭喊出来才缓缓松开堵住铃口的手

“啊啊、啊……呜呜不、哈…！哈啊——求你、呜不——”射了一半的阴茎又被堵住了，男人恶劣地咬着他的耳朵加快了操弄的频率，他强硬地箍住光一疯狂扭动的身体一下下狠命地操上能让他爽过头的地方，手上硬胀的阴茎一直在突突跳动，光一颤抖的身体也不受控制地抽搐了起来，他哭喘着张开大腿绷紧了下半身，踩在沙发上的双腿也抖得不成样子“呜、呜呜…刚、想射…啊啊呜——别顶了、求…啊啊、哈啊——”在书房门被打开的瞬间男人松开了手，强行被打断的射精过程终于得以延续后，铺天盖地袭来的猛烈快感冲击得光一失神了片刻，他搐动着断断续续地射出了大量剩余的精液，打着颤的屁股也在空气中无意识地晃动了起来，他尖声哭叫着，刺破空气的陌生呻吟淫荡得他自己都不愿相信。

“老婆，好辣啊。”少年刚回家就被映入眼帘的香艳画面给刺激得咽了口唾液，仰坐在男人身上大张着腿，拱起身体被操出这么多浑浊的精液，就连呻吟都勾人得过分，运动裤下硕大的性器立刻就有了抬头的趋势，他关上门扫了眼蓄谋已久的男人，单膝撑在沙发上亲了亲还在余韵中发抖的爱人。

“呜…别、哈…别碰……”少年忍不住握住光一沾着精液的半勃性器撸动了几下，不应期中简单的碰触就让他受不了地蹙起眉低哼了几声，软绵绵的腔调倒是更助长了少年心底里按耐不住的欲望，他半跪在光一的双腿间有一下没一下地揉搓着湿漉漉的柱身，拇指按在前端小口上用力抹掉了最后一滴缓慢溢出来的浊白，光一被他折腾得不断弓起身体想要并拢双腿，搭在身侧的手也下意识地探到前面想要捂住敏感的性器，哑哑的呻吟在男人抓住他的双臂背到身后时陡然拔高成惊乱的喘叫，少年摁住他试图合拢的大腿根张嘴含住了还在抖动的阴茎，丝毫不顾正在经历高潮余韵的爱人用唇舌包裹住最敏感的前端探出舌尖用力钻舔了几下

“呜、呜呜……不、不要…啊、啊啊……呜——难受…哈啊啊——”埋在体内未曾拔出的性器却在此刻又开始的缓慢的动作，男人锢住他的双臂把弓起身体颤抖不止的人重新拉回了怀里，摩擦耸动的阴茎精准地顶在前列腺上小幅度地操弄着，而少年也不甘示弱地卖力给光一舔了起来，粗粝的舌身卷吮着脆弱的冠部，牙齿偶尔轻刺在跳动的脉络上，更多腥咸的体液从硬邦邦的性器里流了出来，它能感觉到光一发颤的大腿根时不时就会痉挛一下。身体被牢牢固定住无法动弹，而一前一后超负荷的刺激更是让他爽到几乎眩晕，没过多久第二次高潮就再次席卷而来，光一哆嗦着呜呜地叫着，临界边缘阴茎被少年狠狠吮吸的剧烈快感立刻让他哭了出来，他失去控制般持续地抽搐，射出来的稀薄精液全数交代在了少年的嘴里。

“啊啊、啊——不行…、啊……”从未经历过的性高潮让他有些耳鸣，眼前似乎也在闪着白光，光一不知道自己成了副多么淫荡的样子，只觉得久到似无止境的过激高潮快要将他活活吞噬了。他半阖着眼睛泪水流得到处都是，微张的嘴巴也因太久忘记闭合而淌出了透明的津液，比以往还要红的脸颊上泛着沾染的泪光，不停发抖的身体仍会时不时抽搐几下。

“宝贝，就这么爽吗…”男人在他耳畔粗喘着气，持续痉挛的小穴夹得他比往常还要舒服，他埋在里面试着再次动作起来，边动边往深处顶弄示意少年将手伸进去扩张，“不能再射了，光一的味道没昨晚那么浓……”少年从桌子里拿出条丝带裹在了光一昂扬的性物上，在精囊处缠绕几圈后牢牢系了个结堵在了还在冒水的铃口上。

“好会吸……”双腿被男人架住拉开，吞吐性物的嫩穴更彻底地暴露在了少年眼里，食指毫无阻碍地挤进了湿到能滴出水的后穴，还在高潮中的内壁突突颤动着立刻把异物吸咬得更牢，少年急不可耐地立刻插入了第二根，屈起指节刮蹭着内壁往反方向牵动扩张，穴里愈发明显的酸胀感终于让光一找回些神智，他低叫着扭了扭胯，又不小心把男人的阴茎吃得更深，抵到生殖腔时才迷迷糊糊地意识到少年已经插进了三根手指。

“呜……好胀、嗯——”尽管如此还是努力放松了身体，光一沉重地喘息着，蹙起的眉头却在少年不小心蹭到某处时享受地舒展了开来，他情不自禁地小声呻吟，背在身手的双手紧紧攥成了拳。

“嗯？这里？”他又在那里揉了揉，直到光一晃起屁股呻吟着迎合他，后面变得更湿更软了，而绑住阴茎的丝带也被渗出的体液浸湿了大半。

“哈嗯…老公、进来…啊…！”睁开了湿漉漉的眼睛，面前脱了裤子早已蓄势待发的年轻alpha让光一下意识地就叫了少年最喜欢的爱称，话一出口埋在他身体里的男人便不动声色地往内腔深处狠顶了几下，过度的快感立刻让他软下腿叫了出来，被操透的穴口里也随之流出了更多淫荡的爱液。

“我要看着光一的脸……”没有理会男人幼稚的行为，不愿再做让步的少年坚持这次一定要正面操他。宽大的皮质沙发容纳三个人仍是绰绰有余，换了个姿势后光一正面骑坐在了少年的身上，他的双手撑着沙发背，身下则是紧贴着他仰躺在沙发上的少年，男人半跪在沙发边缘处单脚着地，在少年完全插进去后托起光一的屁股也慢慢磨进了小半阴茎，“好紧…再放松点……”过于紧实的甬道让男人抽送困难，他粗喘着耐心地在光一体内摩擦扩张，一边亲吻他发颤的脊背一边安抚地挠过他敏感的尾椎。

“呜呜……痛呜、…撑、撑开了……”鲜明的撕裂感无论经历过多少次还是会让他无措地大哭出来，少年放慢动作揉了揉光一抽搐的小腹，下面硬挺的性器又涨红了几分，轻微抖动着似乎解开丝带就能立刻射出来。不忍心看他这么难受，少年微仰起头张嘴含住了光一的乳头技巧性地吸舔了起来，这里也敏感的不行，含住舔弄的瞬间光一便不由自主地抖了起来，他呜咽着低吟了几声，本能地将自己另一颗乳头也送到了少年嘴边。放松警惕的后穴终于让满身是汗的男人挤进了大半根性物，熟悉而久违的胀痛感让他浑身发抖，这是光一恐惧却也最渴望的，他沙哑地哭喊着，不适感让他流下了几行眼泪，“呜…操我……”可这也是幸福的泪水，被他们占有，被他们填满，他一直期待的不就是重现这一切吗。 

“啊啊——哈啊、呜嗯…操坏我……”阴茎一前一后摩擦抽送的动作紧凑而连贯，几乎没给光一丝毫喘息的机会片刻不停地狠狠操弄着，经历过两次高潮的身体还处于敏感高峰，每一次被同时插到深处的快感都比以往还要刺激百倍，如果不是被绑着阴茎光一怀疑自己一定早就射得一塌糊涂了，他难耐地扭动身体渴望下体得到解放，被含在嘴里的乳头也在动作中从少年嘴里滑了出来，吸肿的地方在空气里热辣辣地痒，突如其来的空虚感令他不安地轻哼了一声，而短暂的空虚很快便被更为疯狂的性爱所取代，光一扭动的腰部被男人死死箍住了，两个人像是商量好了一般持续而集中地碾上敏感带，又在挺进大半后挑逗似地退出一小部分，随即更深更用力地狠操进软嫩的内腔。

光一直接被干懵了，他趴伏在沙发背上瞪大眼睛失声尖叫，不断被蹂躏狠擦过前列腺再捣进生殖腔，太过猛烈的快感让他只能僵着身体老老实实地翘高臀部挨操，打颤痉挛的双腿终于在百来下迅猛的抽插后彻底软在了沙发上，他脱力般瘫进了少年的怀里，又被男人捞起来抵着膝盖继续操弄，两个alpha互不相让的竞争式疼爱让光一承受不住地拼命摇着头，他哭的嗓子都哑了，被限制射精的性器也到了忍耐的极限。

“呜呜慢、刚…呜松、太快、啊…啊啊——老公、…想、想射呜——”小穴已经被两根粗硬的性器操得透红，黏热的爱液在交合过程中时不时沿着穴口流下几滴，少年终于解开了束缚住光一阴茎上的丝带，按住他的后脑勺狂热地与他接吻，得到释放的性物早就憋坏了，操干中前液混合着稀薄的浊白一股股激在了两人的小腹间，光一拱着背颤声呻吟，情爱的眼泪糊得满脸都是，已经到达敏感极限的甬道仅仅是轻微的摩擦都会加剧痉挛的程度，少年和男人被夹得同时深吸了口气，随即在他禁不起任何刺激的体内深处加速抽送着进行最后的冲刺，“光一、宝贝…忍忍…、”

“呜呜呜…啊啊…哈啊啊、要、要死了……呜呜别动、啊—呃啊——！”两股大量的精液同时射进了内腔，光一尖长的呻吟在一瞬间有了片刻的停滞，他的整个身体都在发抖，持续喷洒在生殖腔里的alpha精液让他叫不出像样的呻吟，才发泄不久的性器仍然保持着勃起的状态，漫长的授精过程中光一又高潮了，他断断续续射出了几小滩淡色的液体，直到最后阴茎挺立着却流不出其他任何东西，哭着在持续的无精高潮里昏了过去。

又做过了，两个男人抽出性器后心疼地将光一搂进了怀里，他们看见自己多余的精液正在从那张红艳的小嘴里缓缓流出，似乎同时想到了什么，他们面面相觑道：“第一个孩子一定是我的。”

异口同声。

 

 

*

 

三个月后，光一怀孕了。 

可把两个男人给乐坏了

——是双胞胎。

这次总归不用再争了吧，光一心想。

 

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
